The invention relates to a device for cleaning cutlery.
Professionally used cutlery, such as knives used in slaughterhouses, must be cleaned frequently. For example, some of the knives, used in slaughterhouses, must be cleaned and disinfected at two-hour intervals. Previously, these knives were cleaned either by immersing them in containers of hot water or washing them off with hot water, or by using certain washing machines, for which purpose the knives, which were to be cleaned, were placed in baskets.
It is obvious that cleaning by immersing the individual knives or washing them off is time consuming and can easily lead to injuries. On the other hand, the purchase of dishwashing machines, which can be used professionally, is expensive and, on the way from the machine to the workplace, for example, in the slaughterhouse, the cleaned and disinfected knives may be soiled once again, so that they no longer meet the requirements of hygiene.
It is a further disadvantage of the cleaning devices and the cleaning methods, described above and previously known, that the cleaning and the disinfecting cannot be carried out in the same container and that, instead, two different pieces of equipment or containers are required for this purpose. This is first of all inconvenient and, on the other hand, the space required, for example, for two containers or two washing machines, is a disadvantage in slaughterhouses, in which space frequently is tight.